User talk:Zorak plorak
Hello ! Welcome to my talkpage, here you can ask me things, and I will help you! *Archive 01 (16-09-09/30-11-09) *Archive 02 (01-12-09/31-01-10) *Archive 03 (01-02-10/31-03-10) *Archive 04 (01-04-10/31-05-10) *Archive 05 (01-06-10/31-07-10) *Archive 06 (01-08-10/30-09-10) *Archive 07 (01-10-10/30-11-10) *Archive 08 (01-12-10/31-01-11) *My Sandbox 1 (Don't edit) *My Sandbox 2 (Don't edit) *My Sandbox 3 (Don't edit) *My Sandbox 4 (Don't edit) *My Sandbox 5 (Don't edit) What Do You Think Of My Spring Event Ideas? I posted some ideas on the Spring Meeting/Event Page. Check it out. PS: I got my 850 edit!!! Sirnot 00:58, April 10, 2010 (UTC) WOOT! I finally got 1000 edits! Sirnot 21:00, April 10, 2010 (UTC) New Background I have always been thinking if we should make a RSC oriented background for the entire wiki, for everybody to see. What do you think? Oh, Sorry Then Oh, I just added the columns so other contributers add to that, if they find any information. About my signature, I did try to contain it into a link, but it became a large mess. Now I have the user page and talk page links next to the signature, and it is now a template. PS: If we were to change the background, what would be best? Yep, I was planning of doing that yesterday but I did not have a list of the color codes. Done and good, my user page and talk page now look just like the Wiki homepage. :) Runescape Wiki Oh, it seems you have found about my account on RS2Wiki. Erm, I did not want to tell you because I thought you would oppose me, even though I was not the one of the vandalism. My account was stolen around october by one of my family members, and it seems that he did a few edits which banned my account. My friend, StopMe, yesturday was discussing on the RS2 Yew Grove about this, but he has left now, and I need to tell Calebchiam that he can run checkuser on my Rs2Wiki account, but I am still innocently blocked. If it is not a burden, can you please write a comment on Calebchiam's runescape 2 wiki page, that Stopme has left and that Calebchiam is allowed to run checkuser on my rs2wiki account. It would help a lot. Sysoping I have been yearning for a long time to ask you for this, but, if it is possible, can you sysop me? It has been becoming frusterating not being able to edit the front page columns and etc, and I have been planning a overhaul for the front page (we need to add some stuff back). It would help tremendously. Sincerly, Its TODAY! Actually, today is great. 2 more hours until the event starts, so i will send notfications to all our editors. I can take some screenies and vids, then put them on my account, or send some to you and put them on your youtube account too! Zorak, can you go to the Varrock Square in RSC and make sure that everything is set up, we are doing the tri-event. Good Luck! Nvm all said, we had to postponed again because of complications with some editors... Sirnot 04:10, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Sysop This might sound like a childish request, but I have been trying to ask you this for a while, is there any way you can sysop me for admin, as how you are? It would be easier to edit the front page, SiteNotice, etc, and I would use my power with great care... Can you do it? Sirnot 04:31, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Thanks Yeah this will take a while. Thank you, and good luck with the skill guides :) -- 14:02, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Highscores Thats great! Now finally it will be auto-updated. Sirnot 04:17, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Bot RSC Okay, I think I understand what you need. You need the bot to add the player to Hiscores:Hiscores main when it sees a Highscores template on a userpage. This shouldn't be hard, but I think there might be an even better way to do it. I think it might be possible to pull it off with some fancy template work. It looks like next to none of your hiscores stuff is template-based, so it would be worth it to see what we could pull off with templates before jumping right to a bot. :I'm looking into a single user list to control everything from, using Hiscores:Hiscores Users for now (I created with data). We can start there, and look into complete automation after that. ::I think we can put these two ideas together. If we use with a transclusion of the page I made, we can create a complete table. Using the tactic in yours, we can fill in the skill dynamically, further reducing the work. Although using the users list may not be necessary for this step, it will likely be closer to the required setup for complete automation, if we can accomplish it. :::To be honest, I'm getting the feeling that it won't be so easy to do it that way, so let's go with yours for the time being. I'll try to update the main hiscores page to use it. Also, why is there two copies of several skills' hiscores? Why not just transclude them all onto the main hiscores page from the subpage? If you have no objections, I'll do that while I'm at it. ::::I put a copy of the table at Hiscores:Table. It seems like a more sensible name to me. I also modified that copy slightly to make it a bit more efficient. I'm off for the night, see ya tomorrow. RSC Re-Opened Don't you think that it is a bit strange that Jagex is rep-opening RSC for the 2nd time so soon? Sirnot 00:23, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Sources Needed Template Hey Zorak! I noticed that you have a knowledge of how to make templates. Could you make a template that says something like "source needed" like at the RSW Wiki? I'd do it, but I'm pretty bad at this stuff. If you want to, thanks in advance :) 19:10, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Awesome! Thanks. 13:34, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:33, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Jpeg template Hey Zorak, I made a [], and it should add the images tagged into Category:JPEG Images. On the image description's page, it shows up, but the image doesn't actually go into the category. For example, says that it's in the category, but it's not actually there. Do you know what I missed? -- 20:40, June 3, 2010 (UTC) XP and XP to Level Templates I've added Template:XP and Template:XP to Level as your Template:Goal seemed to be needing it. 126 08:26, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Spring Meeting 2010 Userbox Hey Zorak! Considering that we didn't have a 2010 spring meeting, should we keep the userbox? It's at Template:Springmeeting2010. And the winner of the race would have Template:Springmeeting2010winner had a userbox also. 19:58, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, thanks. I can't speak it, and can hardly write it (my grammar is bad), but I can read it pretty well. Why do you ask, can you speak it? 19:20, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Lol, I know. I can't think of a time that it would be useful :) 14:08, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Alchemy Nice :) lol, we have almost none of those filled in now. Good luck getting there! Magic's pretty annoying to train in RSC. 17:45, June 17, 2010 (UTC) My Signature Hey Zorak, I have a question about my signature. Starting earlier today, whenever I put it in, the date goes into a code box. (example at the end of the message). I don't think that I did anything, it just happened. I remember that you had the same problem much before, so...how did you fix it? Or did you just wait it out? If you don't know, that's okay, It'll probably go away with time. 02:54, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, sorry that you have to do that. Thank you anyway :) ::Hey Zorak! My signature problem was fixed, check if yours is. 15:31, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :::At preferences, is your signature filed " "?-- 15:35, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think that would fix it. Great job on the hiscores by the way, you built them from the bottom up! 15:48, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Nice! :) Some more variety in color might look better, the whole page is only orange. 15:57, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Item images Should they be in Gif, or in Png? Their are 2 Dragonstone amulet images, and I'm not sure which one (png/gif) I should tag it with --Jlun2 04:33, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Rs Calculators I found out why the Calculators I'm trying to create don't work. As quoted from Quarenon's Script page at Rswiki, it seems that the scripts are "are installed on RuneScape Wiki by default." So, does this mean that I should revert the damages edits done here, and apologize for any inconvience caused, and also, should the script be installed (it makes it much tidier than having a huge table of Exp rates.)? --Jlun2 17:42, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Every single RSC item image and their ID's You would never believe this, but I was searching for RSC items when I found this link: http://jamili.da3rx.com/rsc/?dir=img/white and the list of items that the numbers correspond to here: http://services.runescape.com/m=forum/forums.ws?50,51,23,60645800 This would really help the wiki! =D If those images are real, then no more begging asking other players to trade the items! --Jlun2 17:37, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :I'm going to manually obtain all those item pics(from the game) just to verify them(as in if their colors or shape are correct). =p Now all I need is to do is to complete quest, visit all the shops, trade, fletch, cook, etc, for the next several days...o_0 99 Farming Congrats again =D! That's pretty hard to do! 18:13, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Move Template Is there a template that request for move? Like this image, for example: file:Uberity1.png should be moved to Uberity1.png Unfortuanelty, there's no template that automatically labels it for move, so I need to notify someone that can to do it. --Jlun2 11:33, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Compare function Nice :) That's pretty helpful! I hope it didn't take you long :P -- 14:14, June 24, 2010 (UTC) =] Hey Zorak! I really like your training articles, they have some very valuable information! Keep up the good work :D Help: Editing infobox.. thing.. I'm having a hard time trying to figure out how everything works. I need help on editing that information box for monsters or items that would say, for example: Hit points, stackable, etc. Can you tell me how I can change them? Please? Thanks!... Vvave 17:00, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey, thanks for helping me fill in the "Slang" pages. Is there a way to make the letter templates visible directly on the "Slang" page so that people do not need to click on a links? For instance, rather than having "By Letter: (list) #-Z", just have each full template on the "Slang" page in alphabetical order. Please let me know what you think. Fandranger 20:13, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Dragon slayer: Zombie Rat I have noticed that there are no zombie rats in classic. Instead it's just called rat. So I don't know if it's mistake or what? (Isaacganz73 05:38, August 11, 2010 (UTC)) Nm it's has been tooken care of. (Isaacganz73 02:21, August 12, 2010 (UTC)) Paul and Andrew Paul: *Duelling *Trading *Trading 2 Andrew: *Duelling *Friend list Just a bunch of pics I found, nothing much.=P Ps: Goodluck on your Woodcut Goal!